Field of the Invention
The present embodiments are directed to a system and method of correcting undesirable abnormalities in acquired images through the use of 3-dimensional information and a distortion model.
Description of the Related Art
Image acquisition and post-processing are currently limited by the knowledge level of the user. Once captured, images have limited information to be used in correcting their defects. Some automated processing algorithms exist with defined goals that often misrepresent the underlying information. For example, the ‘quick fix’ touch up steps being developed by photo-sharing websites may change the saturation, gain, sharpness and other characteristics to make the resulting images more pleasing to the eye. The lack of additional information makes correcting complex artifacts and abnormalities in images difficult. Those image artifacts resulting from specular reflection, shadows, occlusion and other physical phenomenon are not able to be suitably corrected based on the information in a single camera image.